1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable display device, and more particularly to, a portable display device capable of improving the strength of a support chassis included therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs).
Among the FPDs, the LCDs and OLEDs are small and light and have low power consumption so that the LCDs and OLEDs have been spotlighted as substitutes that can overcome the disadvantages of the conventional CRTs. Currently, the LCDs and OLEDs are mounted in monitors and TVs that are large products as well as in portable apparatuses such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA). In particular, the portable display devices such as the LCDs and OLEDs are used for the display units of the portable apparatuses.
However, as the portable apparatuses become smaller and slimmer, the thickness of the portable display devices is reduced and protective components that are not required for driving the portable display devices tend to be eliminated.
Accordingly, as the portable display devices become slimmer and the portable display devices structurally weakened, the portable display devices are often damaged, and as a result, tend to easily become defective. Therefore, there is a need to improve the strength of the portable display devices without increasing the thickness of the portable display devices.